The Confessions of Andromeda Black
by MostFaithfulDeathEater
Summary: Andromeda Black; the quietest and some would say most neglected Black sister. Just how difficult was life really for her? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

There I was, once more, alone in the girls' dormitory at Hogwarts. Being quiet did not have much advantages. My older sister Bellatrix was the overly confident, loud one. Every Slytherin admired her, and even some from other houses. Those who didn't like Bellatrix, were the ones who feared her. Not that they'd tell her they didn't like her. She'd push everyone around and eventually she'd get her own way. I always thought this was rather nasty and rude of her, but another side to me wished that I could be like that. There was no doubt about it that Bellatrix is probably off snogging Rodolphus Lestrange at that very moment, either that or she was bullying some poor first year.

Narcissa, my younger sister, was a bit quieter than Bellatrix, though she was not as quiet as I was. She was popular and she had her little clique of giggling girls. Though she was rather snobby, something she had in common with our dear mother. She was probably outside by the lake that moment, giggling with that Rita Skeeter about who was going out with who back then.  
And then there was me, Andromeda Black. The quiet, less-popular Black sister. The one who would rather relax with a good book than be off playing tonsil tennis with some good-looking Slytherin boy. Yes, that was me, a nice Slytherin. It was a wonder I got into Slytherin in the first place. That hat was thinking about putting me in Hufflepuff. Bellatrix would have been laughing for days and Mother would have been furious.

I didn't have much friends at Hogwarts, really. Though I was quite friendly with a nice Gryffindor boy called Ted Tonks, well okay, we were more than friendly. We were going out, secretly of course. I remember thinking if my family knew I was going out with a Mud - I mean Muggle Born, then my head would have been hanging from the walls with those house elves.  
Bellatrix and Narcissa had been looking at me oddly when I decided to go off to the "Library" by my self, and I insisted no one came with me. Of course, I did not go to the Library. I met with Ted on these occasions. I think Bella and Cissy were suspicious of me. I'm surprised it took so long for them to start following me.

Yes, unfortunately, after a few months of wandering off by my self, Bella and Cissy twigged that I must have been up to something. They started following me to the Room of Requirment, though they couldn't get in. I made sure of that. But it didn't stop them asking odd questions such as "What were you doing in there?" or "Who were you with?" or in Narcissa's case, "I can't wait to tell Rita about this!"

I could have strangled the both of them because of how nosy they were, they just couldn't keep out of their sister's business, could they? Back then I tried to convince my self that they were just worried for me. They were my sisters, they loved me and they were just worried. Ha, how idiotic of me to think that. They just wanted a reason to run off to Mother and Father to find a reason to get me into trouble. They were always like that. "Perfect Little Andromeda" is what they called me.

But that's not where the real trouble started. Oh no, the real trouble started on the last day of my sixth year at Hogwarts, Bellatrix's final day. Narcissa had been crying her eyes out about how she wouldn't see her favourite sister all year while she was at Hogwarts, this didn't bother me, Narcissa and Bellatrix were always going on about how they were better than I was, but I didn't care. I had more important things on my mind. That morning I got up and started throwing up, just as I had done for the past week. I had been to the hospital wing for a potion, but it cured nothing.

One thought haunted my mind, what if I was pregnant? It was possible. Ted and I had figured that we were old enough and had decided to go for it. There was only one thing I could do. I had to take the test. And so I read some books in the library about pregnancy, found a charm which would tell me whether I was pregnant or not and ran off to the girls' bathroom to do the test.  
When the results came out, my stomach gave an uncomfortable jolt, I was pregnant. At the age of sixteen. I would be the mother of a half-blood child.

That summer I would have to tell my parents and that is when all hell would break loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that day I was sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express along with Bellatrix, Narcissa, Rodolphus, Lucius and to my displeasure, Agustus Rookwood. That boy was a greasy little slime ball who looked at me as though I was a very tasty treat that he could just munch away at. He always licked his lips and smirked at me, he looked so creepy, I couldn't stand him. But of course, he was one of Bellatrix's friends so he was more than _welcome_ to stay.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus were sitting together, Bellatrix giggling madly as Rodolphus whispered into her ear and caressed her leg. I always thought he was a creep, I don't know what she ever saw in him.  
Opposite them, next to me, sat Lucius and Narcissa who weren't as bad as Bellatrix and Rodolphus, but they were still making me feel uncomfortable by the way they were just staring at each other.

So just my luck, I had to sit opposite Agustus Rookwood, who would occasionally look at Rodolphus as though he were his hero, then look back at me. I had no idea why he would look at me, no boys would usually take a look at me. I wasn't as pretty as my sisters in their eyes. I would occasionally shoot dirty looks at Rookwood. If he just took a wash once in a while I wouldn't feel so disgusted having to sit opposite him.

Feeling rather miserable, I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms and legs. The idea of a baby inside me still haunted my mind. I didn't know how I would tell the family that I was pregnant with a Muggle-Born's child. They'd go crazy. Blow the roof off. Sometimes I wondered whether St. Mungo's would let me abort the child without telling my parents. But then I thought that I couldn't possibly kill my own child. He or she was part of me, it would have been murder.

I decided to try not to think about it, the more I did, the more I felt like throwing up so I tried to push the thought out of my mind. The only problem was, every time I stopped thinking of this child, I would see Rookwood staring at me, which made me feel very uncomfortable.

Occasionally, I saw Ted pass by my compartment more often than needed. I kept avoiding his eye, he probably wanted me to join him in his compartment with the Gryffindors. To be honest, I would like more than anything to do just that. But if my sisters saw me wandering off down the train by my self and not come back, then they would come looking for me and they would see me with the Gryffindors. It would be easier to just stay put.

On the last time that Ted passed by the compartment, Bellatrix seemed to notice that he passed by too often.  
"What _is_ he doing?" she asked no one in particular. "I never get these Mudbloods-"  
My blood seemed to boil as she called him this, I wanted to just scream at her and tell her he was not a Mudblood.  
"-They always do strange things, don't they?" she looked at Rodolphus, who nodded in agreement. Bellatrix smiled at him, "I'm glad we're not Mudbloods, they're disgusting. I'd kill my self if I had to be one."  
"They're not THAT bad, Bellatrix!" I clapped my hand to my mouth. I had said it before I could stop my self.  
Bellatrix glared at me, "What? Like them do you, Andy?" she asked.  
I shook my head and said nothing, I didn't want to make it any worse. Bellatrix's glare was like daggers. She could scare the life out of anyone by just looking at them. I turned away from her before I ended up in tears.

Lucius, who had his arm wrapped around Narcissa's shoulders, decided to change the subject. "Er…Bellatrix, didn't you want to ask your sister something?" he looked at Bellatrix, then to me and then to Rookwood.  
Bellatrix's glare disappeared at his words and her mouth twisted into a smirk. "Oh yes, you're completely right Lucius." she looked rather smug as she spoke. "Andromeda, what d'you think of Rookwood?"  
I looked from Bellatrix to Rookwood then back to Bellatrix. "W-what do you m-mean?" I asked her. I knew exactly what she meant, of course, but I wasn't about to give in that easily.  
Bellatrix laughed, "Andromeda, I thought you were smart. Rookwood, what do you think of him? You're both single, you're pretty…ish. And Rookwood's not bad looking." she looked at the both of us and made odd faces, "You'd be perfect for each other!"  
I didn't know what Bellatrix meant by "perfect" but I was certain that the idea of Rookwood and I together was as far from perfect as you could get.  
"You said yourself you think she's pretty, didn't you Rookwood?" said Bellatrix.  
Rookwood nodded, "Er…yeah…very pretty, indeed." he winked at me and I cringed at him. Though he was so thick he probably got this mistaken and thought I winked back at him.  
"Oh…I don't know, Bella." I said, quietly. "I don't really see him as anything more than a friend."  
"Oh come on, Andy!" it was Narcissa who spoke this time. "You need a boyfriend, just give him a chance."  
_No thanks. I already have the man of my dreams. _I thought to my self, thinking of Ted. I shook my head at Narcissa. "No thanks, Cissy. I don't really want to get into a relationship right now."  
My sisters shrugged, "Suit yourself." said Bellatrix, who didn't seem to care in the slightest. Rookwood, however, looked very disappointed and grumpy.

I let out a sigh of releif and looked out of the window and spent the rest of the journey home saying nothing, just thinking to my self. I couldn't help but think about this baby Ted and I were going to have. How would my family react? How would Ted react? Would I be disowned? Would they really hate me that much?

I was only pulled away from my thoughts for brief moments when I heard noises that sounded plungers being pulled away, in which Bellatrix and Rodolphus, or Narcissa and Lucius would stop snogging their faces off. Every time this happened, I heard Rookwood snort. I tried not to look at him as I could feel his glares burning into the side of my face on the whole journey back to London. Could he really have thought that I could like a grease-ball like him?


End file.
